


Just Upstairs.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Drunk Atsumu, Drunk Sex, Getting Together, Grinding, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Guy, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Miya Osamu is a Good Brother, Pining, atsumu is a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: “We have a championship game to prepare for! I can’t disrupt our training just because I love him!”“I bet ya free dinner for a week- nah for a month if ya go upstairs right now and confess!”Now Atsumu is a smart man. Very smart actually. But his drunk brain and his poor cooking skills make him open his mouth and say, “fine! I want yer best fatty tuna onigiri for a month, Samu!”Or, in which Atsumu is very drunk, very horny and Shouyou just happens to live upstairs from him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 154





	Just Upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaleRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/gifts), [Ereana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/gifts).



> I have once again played myself by thinking my AtsuHina BrainRot would disappear after they reached 1000 fics. 
> 
> If it's any consolation, I have 4 KuroHina WIPs, and 2 OiHina WIPs. They will be coming your way soon....
> 
> Enjoy this!  
>    
> This one goes out to my AtsuHina Smut Hut buddies [Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose)  
> and [Ereana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/pseuds/Ereana)  
> ! I love you guys! I hope you enjoy this :3

“Yer a coward!” Osamu drunkenly yells at his brother. Atsumu takes away the glass shot sitting in front of his brother, because he sure as hell is not gonna get insulted by his twin while they’re both drunk in Atsumu’s apartment. 

“Give that back Tsumu!” Osamu reaches for the glass, but Atsumu just chugs the liquid inside, “ya cowardly drunk!”

“M’not a coward! I just haven’t found the right time to tell him!”

“Ya keep saying that but ya see him everyday! He lives on the floor above ya! What are ya waiting for?!”

“We have a championship game to prepare for! I can’t disrupt our training just because I love him!”

“I bet ya free dinner for a week- nah for a month, if ya go upstairs right now and confess!”

Now Atsumu is a smart man. Very smart actually. But his drunk brain and his poor cooking skills make him open his mouth and say, “Fine! I want yer best fatty tuna onigiri for a month, Samu!”

The fact that Shouyou had moved to the apartment upstairs from him had been destiny, magically forcing #atsuhina (that’s how they trended on Twitter when a picture of their pinkies touching when they were lined up after a win started floating around Twitter) to happen. Atsumu really believes he and Shouyou are meant to be and life really wants them together. 

So, he trudges upstairs and knocks on Shouyou’s door. It’s close to 2 am and Shouyou sleeps early no matter if they have practice or if they have a day off. So, he waits a minute, two, three. He’s about to give up and go back downstairs when a sleepy Shouyou appears and Atsumu is awestruck at the beauty that is Shouyou. 

“Tsumu?” Shouyou yawns, “Why’re ya here?”

Maybe it’s the sleepy bedroom eyes. Maybe it’s the fact that Shouyou has picked up Atsumu’s accent in the year they have been teammates, the year they have become best friends. Maybe it’s the fact that Atsumu has been in love with Shouyou for so long. 

There’s a lot of maybes in his brain but they don’t really register because he’s shoving Shouyou inside his apartment and crushing their lips together, relishing in the feel of Shouyou’s lips on him, and _ holy shit Shouyou is kissing him back fuck that’s hot, wait who has he kissed that he’s so good at this _ -

Shouyou pulls back to look at Atsumu through the dim lit of his living room, “Atsumu-san, you’re drunk. We can’t do this.” He sounds so disappointed, and going by the fact that Atsumu feels something poking his hip, Atsumu is pretty sure Shouyou would love to do more. 

“ **_This_ ** ,” Atsumu says as he palms Shouyou’s hard cock through his grey sweats. It’s bigger and thicker than Atsumu expected and through the sweats and his palming, it feels hot and heavy. Atsumu continues, “says otherwise. Yer so fucking beautiful, Shouyou-kun. I bet yer cock is just as beautiful, fuck, I love ya so much-“

“What?!” 

Fuck it, he said it. Might as well keep going. Sober Atsumu would never in a million years confess or be bold with Shouyou. Drunk Atsumu? That man is a whore for Shouyou-kun. No ragrets. He’s gonna confess. 

“I love ya. I love ya so much it’s hard whenever I’m not with ya. It’s ridiculous because I see ya everyday. Yer the first person I see in the mornings and the last one I see before going to bed. Yer everything Shouyou, please,” Atsumu holds Shouyou’s face in between his hands, “tell me if ya think ya could ever feel the same-“

“I fell in love with you when I was sixteen years old, Atsumu.”

Shouyou sounds so sincere that Atsumu has to hold back tears. 

“Shouyou-kun... fuck me please.”

“Nope, come on we’re going to bed and we can talk when you’re sober.”

“Mmm,” Atsumu pouts, “but Shouyou-kun, I want yer dick!”

“No, no dick for Tsumu. He’s too drunk.” Shouyou begins leading Atsumu to his bedroom. 

“Yer a meanie, yer gonna leave me hard and wanting, Shouyou-kun?” Atsumu takes off his pants and shirt and proceeds to take off his underwear as well because he’s drunk and horny and if the only thing he got out of Shouyou was body warmth he would take it. Or would he? 

“Tsumu! Put on your boxers! Wait Tsumu! Wh-what are ya doing? No! Don’t get on the bed like that! Tsumu!”

Atsumu is on all fours on the bed, his ass up and his face is facing Shouyou, locking eyes with him. Atsumu knows that if he were sober, he would never act so slutty. Heck, he probably won’t bottom on his first time with Shouyou. But he is drunk, and he is horny, and he loves Shouyou so he presents his ass in order to attempt to seduce Shouyou into fucking his brains out and maybe blow his back out. 

“Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu moans, “please...”

“Fuck, Atsumu,” Shouyou grabs his desk chair and plops down on it, “you’re too drunk, baby. I refuse to have our first time when you won’t remember it, please let’s just slee-“

But Shouyou doesn’t finish talking because Atsumu sticks two of his fingers in his mouth, getting them dripping wet, moaning as he does. Shouyou stares for a second before rubbing his dick through his sweats. Once Atsumu is satisfied with the wetness of his fingers, he proceeds to stick both of them up his ass. He lets out a groan that goes straight to Shouyou’s dick. Atsumu stares at Shouyou as he keeps rubbing his dick, his eyes focused on Atsumu’s ass. 

“Shouyou-kun, I wish it was your fingers inside me.”

“Fuck. What else do you want, baby? Do you want my tongue?” Atsumu groans, and Shouyou continues, “do you want my dick, Atsumu? Spreading you open while I fuck you hard and fast and make you cum? Do you want that baby?”

Atsumu finally reaches his prostate and he rubs it, trying to time it with the way Shouyou is rubbing his own dick. He wishes Shouyou would take off his sweats and just jerk off and cum all over Atsumu. He’d take it. He’d take anything if it’s from Shouyou. 

His cock is hard. So, so hard and he needs to come. He takes his fingers out of his hole. He sits up on the bed and Shouyou stares at him, “Tsumu?”

Atsumu gets up and walks over to straddle Shouyou, “we don’t have to fuck Shouyou-kun, but I’m gonna grind my ass on ya until I cum all over yer shirt, so ya should take it off.”

Shouyou follows his instructions and pulls the black muscle shirt over his head. Atsumu wishes he would’ve told him to take the sweats off too but the soft fitting feels great as he grinds on Shouyou. 

Shouyou is staring at his face and he looks so flushed, Atsumu has trouble not cumin. He takes his cock on his hand and starts pumping himself. Shouyou is just sitting there letting him have his way. 

“Shouyou-kun, don’t ya wanna cum?” he says, breathless as he keeps jerking off. Shouyou’s eyes drift down to his dick. Shouyou licks his lips and goes back to staring at Atsumu’s face, “I’m just fine, Tsumu. The view is enough for me to cum.”

Atsumu increases his grinding speed and jerks off just as fast. He’s moaning Shouyou’s name over and over, like a prayer. Shouyou holds his hips, leans in close to his ear and says, “cum baby.” 

And Atsumu does. 

He cums so hard he’s pretty sure he passes out for a second. 

He leans his head on Shouyou’s shoulder. Atsumu feels a bit of warmth on his ass, letting him know Shouyou had just cum too.

“I love ya Shouyou.”

“I love you too, Tsumu. Come on, I have cum in my underwear and chest. Gotta clean up and then we’ll sleep. Okay baby?”

“Yes, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu says but still doesn’t get up. Shouyou slowly removes him from his lap and settles Atsumu’s arm on his shoulders, guiding them to the bathroom. Shouyou wipes Atsumu off and cleans himself off as well. He takes them back to the room where he puts Atsumu down on the bed, gently. Taking off his sweats and boxers, Shouyou slips into the bed next to Atsumu. 

“I hope you don’t regret this in the morning, Tsumu.”

“I could never regret ya, Shouyou-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Lemme know your thoughts on the comments or come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar)


End file.
